<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Sirena Advent Calendar by cristobalrios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332093">La Sirena Advent Calendar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristobalrios/pseuds/cristobalrios'>cristobalrios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And yet, Crew as Family, Cris is a grump, Found Family, Gen, He does not want to be Grinched or Scrooged, La Sirena Advent Calendar, Merry Cris-mas and Happy Holo-Days, Regular depression, Steward thinks Cris needs some holiday spirit, holiday fun, it's growing on him, seasonal depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristobalrios/pseuds/cristobalrios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steward decides to try to cheer Cris up with some holiday spirit! Cris is not always so pleased about this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mister Hospitality | La Sirena's Emergency Hospitality Hologram &amp; Cristóbal Rios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. November 28th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I know this is very late. Advent stuff is supposed to be leading up to Christmas, not posted on Christmas night. I started this on December 3rd but in all this time I only wrote three chapters and started on the fourth. I'll probably post more. Ideally. Although I am still working on Whumptober things and I never poster the Halloween/Día de Muertos/All Saints Day fic I had been planning so, you know, not a great track record for these things. Sorry. Wanted to get what I have posted before Christmas ends, so here are the first three chapters.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advent starts four Sundays before Christmas. This year, 2020, Advent started on November 29th, but according to a website I used to check, Advent would start on November 28th in 2399, so that's where this is starting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cristóbal Rios groaned as he heard music making it past the thin walls into his cabin from outside. It was muffled. It sounded like it was coming from the lower deck. He stood up, slipping a robe on before he stepped outside grouchily. It was… Christmas music? Did he lose track of the days? It’s so hard to keep track in space. He leaned over the rail to see that damned EHH dancing ‘merrily’ to some Christmas music. Cris walked down the stairs and saw that he apparently turned the science lab portion of Sickbay into a miniature kitchen, and was full-on baking cookies.</p><p>“Stop music,” Cris announced to the computer, and the music came to an abrupt stop. This didn’t seem to bother the EHH, though, who looked at Cris cheerily.</p><p>“Good morning, Captain!” He greeted. “I hope I didn’t wake you.” He was wearing a ridiculous red and green apron.</p><p>Cris grunted in annoyance. “Oh, not at all. I enjoy waking up to loud music at—”</p><p>“0400 hours, sir.” Steward provided.</p><p>“Am I missing days? Isn’t it not even December yet?” He asked, disgruntled.</p><p>“It is November 28<sup>th</sup>.” Steward said cheerily.</p><p>How the hell can he be so cheery, and <em>bold, </em>when he usually deactivates the moment Cris enters a room, <em>knowing better. </em>“Getting an early start?”</p><p>“It’s the start of Advent, sir, or did you forget.” Of course he forgot. Cris hasn’t celebrated Advent like this since he was a kid. A timer was holographically projected next to Steward and he dismissed it as it went off, not actually needing it, since he could keep track of time perfectly on his own. Cris can’t understand why he still does that (except that it must be from him, since he often prefer much more ‘analogue’ forms of technology for certain things, too).</p><p>Suddenly Steward had holographic oven mitts on his hands as he took the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. Damn. They smelled heavenly. Fresh out of the oven… Steward put them down on the counter and Cris stared at them. “Are those--?”</p><p>“Your mother’s recipe.” Steward told him.</p><p>Cris frowned. He’d almost forgotten that he would know that, since Cris does and it wasn’t a part of the information he had deleted. Maybe it should have been. But they smelled <em>good. </em>It was comforting—</p><p>Steward watched him smugly as he could see his captain’s <em>very serious dilemma </em>of keeping his grumpy attitude but also <em>really </em>wanting one of the cookies but refusing to admit it.</p><p>“… Why are you doing this? This <em>is </em>early. We—I haven’t celebrated Advent since—"</p><p>“I just thought things have been pretty rough lately and you could use something to—” Cheer him up? Steward didn’t finish his sentence. He just pushed the tray closer to Cris. “I really didn’t mean to wake you up. I’ll keep the music quiet if I ever get the urge again. I’ll leave now, sir.”</p><p>Cris grabbed a cookie and took a bite. It was perfect. Not replicator-perfect. <em>Real. </em>“Wait—”</p><p>Steward was about to deactivate but stopped and looked at Cris expectantly.</p><p>“Did you get into my spices?” He asked. Steward froze. Cris let him freak out for a moment. “… They’re good.” He told him. “Could use a little more cinnamon, though.” No they couldn’t. They were perfect and it was slightly infuriating. Steward relaxed and smiled softly. “Keep the music down.” Cris instructed.</p><p>“Yes sir,” Steward replied, relieved and cheery again as Cris turned to head back up the stairs to go back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. November 29th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, as Cris woke up, he saw something on his desk that was <em>not </em>supposed to be there. He got up and it was… An Advent calendar. Wow. Steward is taking this whole Advent thing seriously.</p><p>November 28<sup>th</sup> was already open, with a note saying “the cookie counted.” But instead of going for November 29<sup>th</sup>, he tried to open another day, just to be a shit. December 3<sup>rd</sup>. There was nothing inside, but on the back there was a note saying “No looking early.” He opened the one for December 4<sup>th</sup> and it said “I mean it.” Bastard. They both closed again and Cris raised his eyebrows. So the advent calendar was a holographic program. “Delete Advent calendar.” That should get the--</p><p>The computer beeped. “Unable to comply. You need Holiday Spirit.” Cris squinted up at the ship’s ceiling. Was La Sirena getting sassy with him? Oh, no. Given the “- EHH” note that popped up on his PADD, Steward programmed the computer to say that.</p><p>That damn Hospitality Horror is getting bolder. Maybe he shouldn’t have complimented him last night. In his defense, he was barely awake and just given sugar. But he had to admit the cookies were good.</p><p>Just for one last try, he opened December 21<sup>st</sup>. It let out this screech that made him drop the calendar and cover his ears, cursing. <em>“Ay,”</em> he hissed. It closed and Steward appeared.</p><p>“What is the nature of your Hospitality Emergency?” Steward asked.</p><p>Cris kicked it. “Get that damn thing away from me.”</p><p>“Ah, I see you’ve found your present.” Steward said with a smile.</p><p>“Is it meant to <em>torture </em>me?” Cris asked.</p><p>“You aren’t playing by the rules.” Steward informed him. “Open the one for <em>today, </em>sir.”</p><p>Today. Right. “I don’t want it.”</p><p>Steward sighed, bending down to pick it up. “Let me, then.”</p><p>It was a holomessage from Agnes. “Steward told me he was making you a Christmas present, and I thought that was a lovely idea, so I was more than happy to contribute. He wanted me to share any holiday traditions my family has.” She said with a bright smile.</p><p>The captain’s expression softened as he watched the video. Steward stood back and watched in silence, pleased by the calming effect it seemed to have on the captain. Perhaps he does have a heart after all. Cris sat down on his bed, watching the projected video. There was a trace of a smile on his face.</p><p>“We never really <em>cooked </em>in my house, not even my dad. But we did used to go to this one pastry shop every year in December. They made gingerbread houses. I thought they had closed down years ago, but Steward did some research and tracked them down.” She brought out a beautifully decorated, rather detailed gingerbread house. “You give them a holophoto and they make really detailed gingerbread versions. I thought they must be replicated, but they’re all hand-made! It’s incredible! This is of my childhood home.” She turned it around so it can be seen from all angles. “Steward sent in a holophoto, too.” She told him, and Steward brought out their own version. “I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!” The message ended.</p><p>Cris stood up to look at the gingerbread house Steward brought in. It was an exact-scale replica of his boyhood home. The level of detail was astonishing. It was breathtaking. Rios turned it around, examining it from all angles. Cris didn’t know what to say.</p><p>Steward smiled gently at him. “Merry Christmas, Captain.” He deactivated with a slight bow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. November 30th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Cris decided to play by the rules on his own. He did not want a repeat of what happened yesterday. The damn thing hurt his ears enough that he swore it was still ringing an hour later. Emil insisted he was fine. There was no damage. Small comfort.</p><p>He had sent Agnes a message thanking her for the gingerbread house. That it was a very thoughtful gift and he enjoyed hearing about one of her family’s traditions. She told him he was welcome, but said he should thank Steward, since it was his idea.</p><p>Cris sighed as he stared at the Advent calendar. He picked it up, sitting on his bed. “Activate EHH.”</p><p>“What is the nature of your Hospitality Emergency?” Steward said by way of greeting.</p><p>“Agnes told me to thank you, when I talked to her last night, saying it was all your idea and you should get the credit.” Cris told him.</p><p>“That was very kind of her, but she certainly helped, and deserves some of the credit, as well.” Steward said. He waited in silence, but the captain never actually thanked him. “… Well? Is there anything else, or did you just activate me to inform me of what Dr. Jurati suggested you do?”</p><p>Cris frowned down at the holographically projected object in his hand. “I thought maybe you’d want to be here when I open the one for today. As my way of saying thank you.” Cris told him.</p><p>His way of saying thank you was to let Steward watch him open a present <em>he </em>put together? “I would be delighted to, Captain.” Steward said, his smile a genuine one after a moment of slight bitterness that was probably too quick for human eyes to detect. It was a start, and he would take it. He sat down on the other side of the bed. “I’m ready when you are, sir. Computer, lights.”</p><p>The lights dimmed and Cris opened the one for November 30<sup>th</sup>, and it was another holovideo. This time from the Admiral (retired) and his Guard Romulans, including Elnor, who was staying with them for a while, and one young Android.</p><p>“Good morning, Captain Rios, or whatever time you are opening this. Your Hospitality Hologram asked me to record something for you for Christmas, particularly of any traditions we might have here at Chateau Picard.” Number One came running into view, followed by Soji, who was putting a pair of reindeer antlers as a headband on the dog. When she caught up to him, he sat down so she could place it on his head. “Ah, Number One. Dites bonjour et joyeux Noël au Capitaine Rios.” The dog barked, and Cris laughed.</p><p>Steward smiled. The videos from the crew, Cris’s new family (even if he won’t always admit it), really seemed to make a difference. It was very rewarding to see the captain connecting with people again, more than just Raffi. People he wasn’t able to push away. People who pushed their way into his heart, even if he’s still working on accepting this fact. It was very encouraging. Even when they’re apart, he was still letting himself connect with them.</p><p>“Would you like to say anything to Captain Rios, Soji?” Picard asked. The camera focused on her.</p><p>“Feliz Navidad Capitán Rios, de parte de sus amigos y familia aquí en Chateau Picard,” she said in perfectly accented Spanish.</p><p>There was still something about seeing Soji (and they all knew exactly what that something was) that made Cris’s chest ache. They bonded a bit on the return trip, mostly in companionable silence as she assisted him with some repairs. It wasn’t a bad pain. But seeing her happy, surrounded by friends, <em>family, </em>enjoying something as pleasantly simple as Christmas was beautiful. And she looked adorable in her Santa hat. “Feliz Navidad, hija.” Cris said quietly, nearly forgetting that Steward was even here at all.</p><p>The camera moved, Admiral Picard showing off the decorations they were putting up. Zhaban walked in carrying a large box of Christmas lights. “I found the lights from last year, sir. I believe these are the ones that go on the tree. We are still looking for some of the ones that go on the outside.” He told him.</p><p>“This is enough for now. We’ll do the tree first.” Picard explained.</p><p>“What do you have there?” Zhaban asked, looking at the camera. “Who is that for?”</p><p>“Captain Rios and his holographic crew on La Sirena. Mr. Hospitality wanted to see what Christmas is like at Chateau Picard.”</p><p>Laris came into view wearing a Santa hat, and Elnor followed her. “Oh, are you doing the video for Steward and Rios?” Elnor asked.</p><p>“I am. Do you want to say hello?”</p><p>“Jolan tru, Captain! Do you like my hat?” He asked, coming closer, and when he came into focus, Cris could see that he was wearing an elf hat. “Laris explained that this is the hat of what is called a ‘Christmas Elf.’ She said they are different from the elves in Lord of the Rings, but a similar concept, and that many Earth cultures had a concept of this type of race in their folklore. But <em>this </em>race of elves live in the North Pole and help a figure known as Santa Claus make and deliver toys to children all over Earth. My ears still go well with it. What do you think? I like the color.”</p><p>Cris laughed again, and sighed fondly. “Ah, hermano.” He said. “He does make a good Christmas elf. A bit tall for it, though. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind that.”</p><p>“We’re decorating the Christmas tree. But we’ve only just started. We’ll come back to this when we’re onto the ornaments.” Laris explained. “Picard, you need to put that away so you can help us with the lights.”</p><p>“Alright. We’ll be back in a couple seconds for you, Rios.” Picard set the camera down. Then there was a jump. The lights inside were dimmer, it was nearing sunset from the looks of it. There was a quiet chorus of Christmas music in French. The camera panned over to the Christmas tree, bright lights around it, with beads, as Elnor, Soji, Laris and Zhaban were seen putting Christmas ornaments on the tree.</p><p>“They got us personalized ornaments.” Elnor explained, holding his up to the camera. It had his name on it and a small hologram of him, saying “Elnor’s first Christmas,” and Soji had one too.</p><p>“They made one for you, too.” The compartment for November 30<sup>th</sup> opened again to reveal his personalized Chateau Picard ornament. Rios picked it up, hitting the button to turn it on.</p><p>Steward smiled at the small holographic Rios. “It’s like a mini-us! ECH. Emergency Christmas Hologram,” he declared. “His name can be… Echo? Echo is definitely going on our tree.”</p><p>Rios looked at him, a faint trace of a smile on his face, lightly amused by his enthusiasm. It was almost nice to not be fighting with the EHH for once.</p><p>“Enoch will love him. They all will,” Steward said.</p><p>“You know he’s <em>not </em>an intelligent interactive system like you guys are. He’s just a projected image with very little programming,” Rios reminded.</p><p>“And yet you’re calling him a ‘him’ and not an ‘it,’” Steward pointed out.</p><p>“Hmph,” was all the captain replied.</p><p>Steward smiled as Picard and his group said goodbye on the video and it ended, plunging the room into darkness.</p><p>“Restore lights.” The lights turned back on and Steward stood up.</p><p>“Admit it, Captain, that was nice,” Steward prodded.</p><p>“My heart’s not going to grow three sizes, but it was a cute video,” Rios reluctantly agreed. “It’s nice seeing them again.”</p><p>The crew really did grow on their captain. Saving the galaxy together tends to do that to people, apparently. “And there was minimal fighting between us.”</p><p>“I suppose so.” Cris said. “Are you really going to be doing this every day until Christmas?”</p><p>“Every day.” He confirmed.</p><p>“Don’t push your luck,” Cris warned.</p><p>“I won’t have to be there for all of them.” Steward amended. But then he smiled. “But you like spending time with me.”</p><p>Cris narrowed his eyes at him. “Deactivate EHH.”</p><p>“Wait, no, I’m sorr—” Steward was cut off as he faded out and Rios placed the ornament on his desk, turning “Echo” off as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>